


Bow Tie

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Bowtie Kink, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Oscars 2020, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: He pulls you into his arms and kisses your temple. “Ready for date night to begin?”You smile, “yes but most importantly I can’t wait for it to end.”“Why?”“So I can get you home and out of this tux. Even though I don’t mind you in it.” Your hands reach up and touch the bowtie. “I might want to use this later.”Pedro raises an eyebrow. “Naughty.”“Your fault. You know what bowties do to me.”Pedro laughs, “I do.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

The town car Pedro rides in stops outside of your sister’s house on the outskirts of L.A. Pedro gets out and makes his way up the short walk to the front door. He hears the doorbell chime inside the house and the scurry of feet within.

Pedro laughs to himself as the door opens and is greeted by a young teenager.

“Aunt Y/N! Pedro’s here!” He yells towards the rest of the house.

“For heaven’s sake, let him in!” Comes the voice of the boy’s mother who is walking towards the door.

Your sister smiles at Pedro, “you look dashing Pedro.”

“Thank you!” Pedro smiles kindly. “Still wished we could’ve gotten ready together.”

You sister smiles, “Y/N wanted this to be an official date night Pedro.”

“I know.” Pedro sighs.

When you had told him you wanted to get ready at your sister’s he looked at you with sad eyes and a pout. He remembered you laughing and kissing his cheek.

“Don’t worry Pedro. You will be bringing me back to our house.” You had told him with a sly smile. 

“I better be mi amor,” he had growled against your lips before kissing you.

He had then watched you leave in your sister’s car and began counting down the minutes till he would see you again.

A clearing of the throat brings Pedro back to the present. His eyes land on your five-year-old niece who’s standing at the top of the stairs.

“I present,” she begins as she descends the stairs, “Miss Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

Pedro watches as you place your hand on the bannister and begin walking down the stairs to him. His heart quickens inside of his chest.

You’ve always been beautiful to him. Tonight, you look elegant and exquisite.

His eyes take in your Y/H/C hair which is in a loose chignon at the base of your neck. His eyes travel further down and take in the one shoulder mulberry colored, floor sweeping simple and elegant gown you are wearing.

Pedro knows you aren’t one for big, frothy gowns. You prefer simple yet elegant.

He takes a step towards the stairs and holds out his hand. His eyes on you as you reach out and grab it.

Pedro pulls you into his arms, “Mi amor. Hermosa.”

You smile and press your mouth against his.

“Eww,” your niece says.

“Hey now!” your sister remarks. 

Your niece giggles and runs away.

“Alright, you two,” you sister says, “go have fun!”

Pedro grabs your hand, pulling you towards the door.

You look back at your sister and mouth “thank you.”

She smiles and nods back at you.

Pedro escorts you down to the town car. Pedro opens the back door for you and slides in after you settle into the backseat. 

He pulls you into his arms and kisses your temple. “Ready for date night to begin?”

You smile, “yes but most importantly I can’t wait for it to end.”

“Why?”

“So I can get you home and out of this tux. Even though I don’t mind you in it.” Your hands reach up and touch the bowtie. “I might want to use this later.”

Pedro raises an eyebrow. “Naughty.”

“Your fault. You know what bowties do to me.”

Pedro laughs, “I do.”

\-------

The car you and Pedro are riding in pulls up outside of the Wallis Annenberg Center for the Performing Arts in Beverly Hills. The backdoor is opened on the passenger side. 

Pedro climbs out of the car and holds his hand towards you. You grab it and once you are out you smooth out your dress. Cameras begin flashing as Pedro walks you down the carpet, towards the entrance of the building. 

You two hold on tightly to one another as someone directs you to the circular disk where your official photo for the event will be taken. 

“Okay,” the photographer remarks, “just a couple of pictures Mister Pascal and Miss Y/L/N.”

Pedro pulls you up against him. His hand on your hip, grasping it tightly.

You have your one arm around him. Your hand rests on his shoulder and as you smile for the photographer you move your hand down towards his lower back.

“Last one,” the photographer says.

You have a sly smile on your face as you rest your hand on Pedro’s ass.

Pedro squeezes your hip. 

“Thank you both,” the photographer says with a smile.

“Minx,” Pedro whispers in your ear as he pulls you into the building.

“Just for you,” you smile as you kiss his lips lightly.

Pedro grins as he lets you pull him into the full swing of the party.

\-------

Near the party’s end Pedro is pulling you out of the Wallis Annenberg Center towards the waiting town car.

You giggle as you climb in. “Onward to home driver!”

Pedro shakes his head as he climbs in next to you. “I shouldn’t have let you do the drinking contest.”

You glare at him playfully. “Blame Sarah and Amanda.”

Pedro pulls you up against him. “I’m glad I finally get to take you home.”

You reach up and press a button, making the partition close between the front and the back of the car. Once it’s closed you straddle Pedro’s lap.

Pedro moans as you run your hands up his chest. “Mi amor.”

“Pedro,” you whisper.

Pedro tastes the alcohol on your lips as you kiss him hungrily. He runs his hands up and down you back. His fingers find the zipper and he lowers it slowly. He smiles against your lips as he hears you moan.

Your own hand runs down his chest and stomach. You find the waistband of his pants. You unbutton and unzip them; you reach in and find his semi-hard cock.

“Fuck,” Pedro hisses at your touch.

“I can’t wait to have this inside me,” you whisper as you stroke his cock teasingly. 

“Tell me where baby,” Pedro moans as his fingers move up and down the skin of your back.

“Inside my mouth,” you whisper as you kiss down his neck, “inside my pussy.”

“Fuck, yes,” Pedro hisses as he thinks of his cock inside of your warm mouth and tight pussy.

You remove yourself from Pedro’s lap. You use your free hand to push aside his clothing and reveal his cock to your eyes. You moan as you dip your head down.

Pedro sucks in a breath as your tongue swirls around the tip then moves down and up his cock slowly.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as your tongue moves over his length.

You take his cock slowly into your mouth as you keep a hand at the base. You feel Pedro place a hand on top of your head.

“Yes, baby,” Pedro moans.

You lather his cock with your salvia as Pedro keeps one hand on your head and he moves the other one up and down your back. You moan as you think of what you want Pedro to do to you when you get home.

Minutes later the car stops.

Pedro zips the back of your dress back up as you release him from your mouth. He pushes his now hard cock into his pants and zips them up quickly as the driver walks to the back of the car and opens the door.

“You two have a lovely evening,” the driver states.

You smile as you get out. “Thanks, you too.”

Once Pedro is out of the car, he grabs your hand and pulls you towards your shared home in L.A. He fumbles with the keys as you wrap your arms around him, moving your hands up and down his chest over the tux.

“Y/N,” Pedro pants.

“Pedro,” you whisper.

“Damn it,” Pedro hisses.

He finally gets the right key and opens the door. He pulls you in with him and closes the door behind him. Pedro pushes you back against the door as his mouth fuses with yours.

His fingers are at the zipper of your dress again. He yanks it down then pushes the dress off your body.

You step out of it as you walk him back towards the living room. Kicking off your shoes as you walk. Your hands fumble with his pants again.

“Y/N,” Pedro sucks in a breath as your hand finds his cock.

“Pedro,” you say lightly as you kiss down his neck.

Pedro unhooks your strapless bra and throws it to the floor. His fingers find your panties and he palms your core.

“Already wet for me?” Pedro moans as he slips in a finger.

“I’m always wet for you Pedro,” you hiss as he glides a finger over your clit.

Pedro pulls you up against him then turns you, so your legs are against the couch. “Sit for me baby.”

You sit and look up at him. You watch as he unbuttons his jacket, throws it aside. He then unbuttons his vest and throws it off as well. You look up at him as he reaches for the bowtie.

“I want that.” You moan.

He raises an eyebrow as he takes it off. He places it in your outstretched hand.

You continue to watch as he strips down to his birthday suit in front of you. His hard cock stands proud.

You bite your lip and open your legs. You motion a finger for him to lean down.

Pedro presses his mouth against yours then pulls faintly back. “What are you doing mi amor?”

You reach up and hook the bowtie around his naked neck. “I told you what bowties do to me Pedro. Indulge me.”

Pedro moans, “always baby.”

You watch as Pedro stands back up. You grin. He’s naked expect for the bowtie around his neck.

You moan as you roam your own hand down your body. “God, Pedro. Fuck me.”

Pedro kneels between your open legs and dips his head. He licks up your folds and opens them with his fingers. He finds your clit and begins circling it with his tongue.

You moan and bite your lip as you weave your fingers through his hair. 

Your orgasm begins building inside of you. You’ve been turned on by Pedro all evening – the tux, the bowtie, even catching him wearing his eyeglasses. This man was a walking pleasure machine and you’re glad he’s yours.

“Pedro,” you moan lowly as his tongue begins to circle your clit faster. 

Your fingers clutch against his head as you feel your orgasm rushing to the edge.

“Fu—mmm—yes,” you moan loudly as your orgasm bursts inside of you.

Pedro slowly withdraws his tongue. He kisses each inner thigh as he pulls his back.

You hiss as you feel his mustache and fuzzy hair graze your sensitive thighs. You look up at him through hooded eyelashes.

Pedro’s looking down at you and grins. Your body is beautiful and your naked in front of him. “Hermosa mi amor.”

You blush as you reach and run your hands up his stomach and chest. “You’re not so bad yourself mister.” 

Pedro’s skin is warm and soft under your fingers. 

You travel your hands back down and run a fingertip along his hard cock.

“Y/N,” Pedro sucks in a breath.

You grin, “you know I’m ready. You are too.”

“I know baby,” Pedro moans. “I love taking in your body especially after I’m the one who gave it pleasure.”

“You always give me pleasure.” You say lightly.

Pedro sits on the couch and pulls your body over to his.

You straddle his lap as you reach down and find his cock, holding it steady as you sink slowly onto it.

You moan loudly and arch your back, “always giving me pleasure.”

Pedro sucks in a breath at finally feeling your tightness around his cock. His hands grasp your hips as you sink fully onto it and begin rolling your hips.

You look down at Pedro. You brush his lips lightly with yours as you finger the bowtie around his neck. 

Pedro begins thrusting up into your pussy, meeting the rolling of your hips. He leans down and kisses you at the base of your neck then moves down your chest and kisses the valley between your breasts. 

He palms one breast while his tongue flicks the nipple of the other breast. He repeats this a few times until he hears the low moan in your throat. He knows he’s giving you multiple pleasures at once.

“Pedro,” you moan as your fingers find their way through his hair again. 

“Y/N,” Pedro pants as his orgasm begins rising inside of him.

You begin rolling your hips faster as your second orgasm rises inside of you at a rapid rate.

“Yes,” you hiss holding onto the last syllable of the word.

“I’m there too baby,” Pedro moans as his hands tighten on your hips. 

Pedro looks up at you. Your hair still up in a chignon, you mouth agape as you moan loudly. He feels your pussy clench his cock, knowing you are orgasming.

Pedro thrusts up into you once and explodes, emptying himself inside of you.

“Pedro,” you moan as you wrap your arms around his neck and rest your body against his.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans lightly. He pulls you up against his body, letting the aftershocks of his orgasm course through him.

Both of you catch your breaths then fell sideways onto the couch. Pedro pulls you up against him and finds a cover from the back of the couch to cover you both.

Your eyes land on the bowtie, you giggle.

“What?” Pedro asks.

“Please tell me we get to keep the suit.”

“You just want the bowtie.”

You shrug as you nip as his skin around the black piece of fabric. “You should wear one more often. Just the bowtie, nothing else.”

Pedro strokes your cheek. “I indulge you too much mi amor.”

“You’re an indulgence yourself mister Pascal,” you sigh contently. “Always will be.”


End file.
